<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie night... But make it intense. by Joshua_flipping_Washington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816733">Movie night... But make it intense.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_flipping_Washington/pseuds/Joshua_flipping_Washington'>Joshua_flipping_Washington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ellie and Dina are dorks, F/F, This turned into a mess, but i love it, there is use of edibles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_flipping_Washington/pseuds/Joshua_flipping_Washington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie invites Dina over to Joel's to join them for a movie night, something she had yet to do before. They didn't usually hang out together without Jesse being there as well. </p><p>Day 2 of EllieDina week.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie night... But make it intense.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Movie night at Joel's place had become a reoccurring thing once Ellie had become more adapted to the fact they actually lived in a stable home, a place with walls, food and a roof over their heads at all times.</p><p>Jackson had a surprisingly vast selection of films to choose from, and Joel was all the time always finding movies he'd loved to watch with Sarah before Outbreak Day. And he wanted to share that experience with Ellie as well, moving to Jackson had made him feel safe. Like he could finally start shedding that thick skin he'd accumulated over the years.</p><p>Ellie on the other hand, was a completely different story. Despite knowing they were safe in Jackson, her mind still kept on thinking about the what if's. She was sixteen now, and it had taken her forever to get Joel to allow her to go on patrols that weren't a large group.</p><p>But now that she had proven to him that she could handle it, she would often go on patrol with Dina and Jesse. That, would unfortunately get a bit awkward at times. Because Dina and Jesse always seemed to be dancing around each other. Ellie didn't get it, they could be having so much fun on the ride back to Jackson, laughing and cutting up. And suddenly either Dina or Jesse went silent, she didn't understand why they… They wouldn't just admit they liked each other.</p><p>&lt; &gt; </p><p>Ellie sat on Joel's couch, knee bouncing wildly from the nervousness she felt as she stared at the television set in front of her. Why was she feeling so fucking nervous? All she had done was invite Dina over to join them for movie night.</p><p>Joel walked out of the kitchen with his owl mug held in his hands, he shook his head with a soft, endearing chuckle. " What are you so nervous about, kiddo? I can practically see the hole you are wearing into my carpet. "</p><p>Ellie tossed her hands up in the air in frustration, flinging her head back as she exclaimed. " Ugh, I don't even fucking know, Joel! It's not like this is unusual, me… Hanging out with Dina. " She sat up quickly, a look of understanding settling on her face as it hit her. Oh- This was the first time that she'd asked Dina to hang out one on one, without Jesse.</p><p>Joel smiled knowingly as he stepped up to the couch and took a seat beside her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. " Well- I think that maybe… Just you and Dina should enjoy this film. I've seen it a buncha times anyway, and I've got to get up early first light. "</p><p>Ellie's green eyes widened at Joel's suggestion, and she shoved his shoulder with a frustrated groan. " You're the fucking worst. Thanks for nothing, Joel. " Part of her was grateful, but that was something Joel could never know.</p><p>Joel had moved the hand that was holding his coffee, not wanting to spill the scalding hot liquid on either of them. But he laughed as he got to his feet. " Hey, just thank me when I get back tomorrow evening. Good luck, kiddo. " And with that Joel headed upstairs, his cup of coffee in hand.</p><p>&lt; &gt; </p><p>Ellie had nearly started dozing off on the couch, when a knock sounded on the door and she jolted upright with fear in her eyes, her heart hammering in her chest. She shakes her head and feels stupid as she glances around, realizing that she's at Joel's place. And then it clicks in her mind that the person at the door was Dina.</p><p>She quickly scrambles to her feet, combing her fingers through her hair as she makes her way over to the door. As soon as she opens the door, she's greeted with the sight of Dina smiling brightly at her, the fluorescent lighting from Joel's porch light making her freckles pop. God, she was unbelievably gorgeous.</p><p>" Ellie? Hello, earth to Ellie. " Dina says as she snaps her fingers in front of Ellie's face.</p><p>Ellie shakes her head to clear it, looking at Dina in confusion for a moment. Before she realizes that she'd been talking to her, and was holding a baggie of cookies out to her. Her faces flushes an embarrassingly bright shade of red, as she takes the cookies from Dina. " Shit! I'm sorry about that. I totally fucking spaced. "</p><p>Dina arched her brow as she looked at Ellie, and then she laughed and stepped past Ellie and into the house. " I certainly hope you aren't spaced out yet, those cookies are made with a special ingredient. " She said with a wink.</p><p>Ellie smiled, a chuckle escaping her lips as she turned the baggie of cookies over in her hand. " No fucking way, you made edibles? Okay, this movie night just got ten times better. "</p><p>" Oh? So it would have been unbearable if I didn't bring cookies baked with a shit ton of weed in them? " Dina asked with an amused smirk on her face.</p><p>Ellie rolled her eyes at Dina's words and began shoving her in the direction of the living room, kicking the door shut with her foot on the way by. " You are such an idiot, shut up and let's get this movie started. "</p><p>Dina began walking herself to avoid being shoved by Ellie anymore, and she sat down on the couch, after snatching the cookies back from Ellie.</p><p>Ellie feigned being hurt by her snatching them back. " Well, I never- Is that how you give gifts, Dina? You just take them back? While I'm slaving away over here, setting up the movie for us to watch. " She says as she's crouched down near the DVD player, she takes the disc and puts it in the player.</p><p>Ellie let's out a yelp of surprise as a pillow is tossed in her direction, and she looks up to see Dina beckoning her over. " Oh, just shut up and get over here, El. "</p><p>Ellie shrugs her shoulders and gets up, walking over to the couch, she takes a seat right beside Dina. The remote to the DVD player in her hand. Okay, this was good. Things were still just like normal between them, the same type of banter they'd be tossing back and forth if Jesse was around.</p><p>" So, what are we watching? You said it was a movie that Joel has been wanting you to see. " Dina asks curiously, smiling at Ellie as she opens up the bag of baked goods.</p><p>Ellie's face scrunched up in thought for a moment, and Dina found the sight to be both endearing and dorky. " I think it's called Pulp Fiction, I have no clue what it's about. But Joel said he thought it was right up my alley. "</p><p>Dina gave a thoughtful hum in reply, having not seen the movie herself either. She passed Ellie one of the cookies, watching as she hit play when the movie menu popped up. " Well, I guess if we don't like this one as much, I've got a backup we can watch after. One of my favorites. "</p><p>Ellie gratefully took the cookie, tossing the remote on the other side of the couch. She glanced over at Dina curiously, not paying much mind to the start of the film. " Wait, what is your favorite movie? What'd you bring? "</p><p>Dina took a bite of the cookie she'd taken out for herself, once she'd chewed and swallowed it. She shook her head slowly and laughed. " You are going to think it's so stupid, but it's this movie called The Adventures of Milo and Otis. It's about a tabby and a pug, becoming unlikely friends. It actually turns out to be really damn sad. "</p><p>" Dina, I don't think that sounds stupid. I mean, yeah- It might turn out to be completely boring or some shit. But you said it's one of your favorites, so I'm going to watch it. " Ellie said matter-of-fact, before she began to eat her own cookie.</p><p>Both girls turning their attention to the movie that was playing on the screen, enjoying the edibles and just spending time together.</p><p>&lt; &gt; </p><p>Ellie snorted softly as Dina rested her head against her chest, Pulp Fiction long since over, the audio from the start screen was playing on loop. Ellie gently brushes her fingers through Dina's curls, a dopey smile on her face. " You are such a dork. "</p><p>Dina began laughing once more, the vibrations resonating throughout Ellie's chest. She raised her head slowly, her brown eyes zeroing in on all the little details of Ellie's face. The scar through her right brow, the dusting of freckles on her face, her bright and oftentimes curious green eyes. " Why don't we ever hang out like this? Just you and me? " Dina suddenly asks.</p><p>Ellie was about to attempt to sit up with how shocked she was, but it was impossible considering that Dina was practically laying on top of her. Ellie honestly couldn't even remember how they'd ended up in this position, but she wasn't mad about it. Her mind was too chill for that.</p><p>Ellie's eyes softened and she gently brushed her thumb over Dina's cheek. " I guess I'm just so used to hanging out with both you and Jesse, I didn't… I didn't- Ah, fuck it! I didn't have the balls to ask you to hang out without Jesse. " She said with a heavy sigh, knowing how stupid it must sound to Dina.</p><p>" Oh, Ellie- First off, I know that you don't have balls. " Dina teased as she chuckled, but she then smiled fondly. " I don't think it's stupid, if that's what you are thinking. Well- Maybe a tiny bit. But that's only because you know that I adore the hell out of hanging out with you! With or without Jesse. "</p><p>Ellie gave Dina's shoulder a light punch, but then she laughed and wrapped her arms around Dina. " You're such a dick. " She said lovingly.</p><p>Honestly, she wasn't sure how it happened, but one minute they are talking. And the next moment they are clutching to each other like a lifeline, their lips locked together with the occasional accidental knocking of teeth. Soft groans slips from their lips as they hold each other close.</p><p>&lt; &gt; </p><p>Ellie wakes up with a groan, reaching for the television remote to turn it off and make the noise stop. Her eyes widen when she realizes that her and Dina must have fallen asleep while watching the movie, Dina was curled up against her side, fast asleep. She grabbed the remote, cut the TV off and laid her head back down. Closing her eyes, she smiled faintly as she felt Dina nuzzle closer. Sleep soon taking her again.</p><p>Joel walks down the stairs at dawn, his backpack on, all ready for patrol. He chuckles and shakes his head as he passes the living room, Ellie and Dina both fast asleep on the couch. " I knew you'd be just fine, kiddo. " He said softly as he walked to the front door and stepped outside. Closing it softly behind him, he looks up at the beautiful shades of pink, purple and blue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy, I know that I'm super late with this thing. But I only have time to write at night. I hope that you guys like it, despite the craziness! And no, neither Dina nor Ellie remember the make out session. Joel is trying in his own way to sneakily make them hang out more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>